Angel Fish
Description Wolf: A floppy-eared example of canine adorable, Fish lacks many of the wolfish qualities that give her more vicious cousins such an intimidating look. With bright greenish-gold eyes and brilliant copper fur, she is a blaze of colour on the streets of Brandenburg. Absolutely tiny for her breed, weighing just over forty pounds, she resembles more of a Golden Retriever than an actual wolf. Plumed tail waving, the tiny animal is friendly in appearance and bounds more than walks. Human: One thin, waifish girl with ragged coppery hair cut in no particular style gazes warily out from beneath overly long bangs. Lacking feminine curves, she is all lanky limb and a hollow-cheeked face. Heavily tanned, the short girl cringes at the slightest sound and seems wholly uncomfortable on her feet. Often clad in garments far too large for her slight frame, she plucks and pulls at sleeves and waistbands, trips over the cuffs of the worn jeans she wears and has absolutely no adornment. Although her facial structure is even and pleasing, the expression of nervousness detracts from any aesthetic beauty she may have. Werewolf: Personality Enthusiastic, devoted, loving and protective, Fish is quite your typical wolf. Still young, she's yet to lose that puppyish playfulness that so endears her to certain members of Freak Central. Although she lacks a proper pack, Fish 'adopts' people to be her packmates and is fiercely protective of her 'pack' and territory. With no particular directive to guide her, the werewolf turns her keen senses to scouring Brandenburg in order to know the city inside and out. Observant and quick-witted, she's always aware of comings and goings, especially those that don't mesh with her understanding of how the city's populace is supposed to behave. With the childlings of Hearth Home, she is a fierce nanny, watching over her charges with keen attention to ensure they neither injure themselves or each other. Tirelessly patient, Fish is never loathe to have her ears and tail pulled, or to act as 'horsie' to the smaller children. Her reward for such is her absolute favourite treat: a Big Mac. Under direction of one of her 'pack leaders,' such as Slate McCormick or Jonas Foster, Fish becomes quiet and calm. Trained by subtle methods to work as a hunting hound for the more combative members of the city, she's learned pack techniques to bring down 'prey,' modified to suit the vampires and demons that she follows into fights. Although she feels the instinctive revulsion to such creatures, Fish's world separates people by whom they are, not what they are. Pre-Game History Fish. The runt of a Red Talon Ahroun's litter, Fish very nearly did not survive her birth, or the first six months of her life. Her color was odd, a bright burnished copper, and her curious nature and small size made her an easy target for her more aggressive litter mates. Her father, a Red Talon kinfolk, took better care of her than her irritable mother did. Tragedy struck before Fish was fully four months old when a pack of Black Spiral Dancers slaughtered her parents and litter mates. Fish, having been rather delightedly chasing a butterfly at the time, escaped the Dancers' paws simply through being herself. Alone, however, is no way for a young wolf to grow up, and for two months, Fish barely survived on the small animals she could catch. When she was nearly full grown, (and for a North American wolf, 40 pounds is rather small), she was discovered by a Garou pack who realized she was close to her First Change. When it finally occured, all of the Garou laughed. Fish, in her full Crinos form, was barely six feet tall, still very skinny and her fur became a bright gold. There was absolutely nothing menacing or frightening about the little werewolf, and the pack abandoned her when she lost a fight against their alpha. Alone again, and now more frightened than ever before, Fish wandered through the woods of the East Coast until she was found once more, this time by a pack of Bone Gnawers. They took pity on the little lupus, and adopted her into their tribe. Fish once more had someone to turn to, someone she could count on. This lasted a glorious year, until she and her pack were attacked by Sabbat vampires. Captured by the pack for one of their games, she was loosed into Philadelphia for them to hunt. Her training at the hands of the Bone Gnawers kicked in, and Fish was able to evade the vampires and escape the city. With her second pack dead at the hands of the vampires, the poor lupus was left to wander aimlessly. She learned that living in an urban area was much easier than trying to survive in the forest, and chose to live on the outskirts of a number of cities. She ended up in Virginia, and discovered that Brandenburg had no other werewolves living in it, which made survival for this little creature much easier. She spent the next year living from day to day and developing a keen instinct for survival while she was at it. Another thing Fish became highly proficient at was getting close to people. Although she looks like a cute, stupid dog, Fish understands English as well as one could expect her too, and her intuition has never led her wrong about someone. It was when she sniffed about the edges of Kearna Tierney's territory that Fish was introduced to the odd culture that was Freak Central. While the Bubasti was not necessarily thrilled at having a werewolf living near her home, Kearna's smug, self-assured demeanor covers a warm heart that opened to the puzzled wolf from the first "Browr?" Recognizing the wolf's potential usefulness, Kearna earned Fish's trust through her stomach- something the feline chef was well-suited to doing. Introducing her to Spider was the next step, and from the first few conversations in Spider's bookstore, Fish was adopted into the strange little family that the city's supernaturals had created. Pertinent Connections * {List Connections Here} Game History Highlights * {List Highlights Here} Category:Bookcase